Nueva Granada
History Isla de la Trinidad was first discovered by Cristóbal Colón and after many failed colonisation attempts by several parties and some changing hands, finally the Dutch fortifications were over-run by French forces. Later it was annexed by Spanish forces under the command of Don García Laínez de Trastámara and added to the Viceroyalty of New Granada. Eventually, inspired by other revolutions in Latin America and helped by the US-Spanish War, Isla de la Trinidad declared independence from the Spanish Crown. In its place, a republic was set up: La República Trinidad. This republic still stands, in name, to this day. After years of civil war with loyalists seeking reconnection with Spain, General Juan Trastámara de Escobar installed himself in power with the help of the military and imposed martial law. Saying it was an extreme measure only for the interim of the civil war; at its end, the now styled Don Juan refused to give power back to the civil authorities which had been dissolved upon ascension of the military. Following an agreement with the Spanish loyalists, Isla de la Trinidad was renamed la Serenísima República de Nueva Granada in accordance with the Treaty of Santiago, where the armed wing of the outlawed New Spain Party gave up its arms for concessions from the government. These included the renaming of the country back to its colonial origins, greater local autonomy and a plebiscite on the reinstatement of the King of Spain as titular Head of State. Military The Commander-in-Chief of the military is Generalissimo Juan Trastámara de Escobar, who is also the head of state. Army Ramón Rodríguez de Vivar :Mariscal de Campo del Ejército de Nueva Granada Navy Manuel Berenguer :Gran Almirante de la Armada de Nueva Granada Airforce Óscar Trastámara :Comandante Supremo de las Fuerza Aérea de Nueva Granada Politics Nueva Granada is a stratocracy, meaning all officials are military personnel and the military is the government. It is currently headed by Generalissimo Juan Trastámara de Escobar, formally titled as: el Jefe Supremo, Generalísimo y Caudillo de Nueva Granada, Guardián de la Revolución y Defensor de la Fe. Major Cities Puerto España The first settlement on Isla de la Trinidad, Puerto España functions as the seat of executive and legislative power, and maintains an important role in the island's economy, being the main shipping port for commerce. Santiago Founded by settlers from Spain in ages past. It was also home at one point to a chapter of the Order of Santiago who helped pilgrims from the New World back to Spain. It is also the seat of the judiciary and the Catholic archbishopric for the island. Valencia Founded by Valencian and Catalan settlers from the east of Spain. Valencia gives a unique flavour to Isla de la Trinidad, housing the nation's plaza de toros, an imported custom from Spain. Mirandilla While originally a town near tobacco plantations, eventually it grew to house the drying sheds and factories for cigar production. Trinidadian cigars, produced in Mirandilla, are world renowned on Orbis as the finest quality available. Alajeró Llanera Sarriés Barranquilla Ortigueira Gaucín Santo Domingo Founded by Jesuits not long after the settlement of Puerto España, Santo Domingo has been known as a centre of learning since colonial times. It's home to the Jesuit university which serves for higher education in Nueva Granada. Maracaibo Barquisimeto Avilés Ourense Torrevieja Lérida Logroño San Sebastián Baseball Los Piratas de Nueva Granada represent their nation in the Orbis Baseball League. The current lineup of the team is: *Fabián Sepúlveda (P) *Adán Chávez © *Gaspar de Espinosa (1B) *Eustacio Quintanilla (2B) *Fernando Borgoña (3B) *Álvaro de la Luna (SS) *Jorge Trastámara (RF) *Diego Márquez (CF) *Óscar Saldaña (LF) Retired Players: (In Chronological Order) *Juan de Padilla © *Enrique Ordóñez (2B) *Carlos Jiménez (1B) *Rodrigo Chacón (CF) *Bartolomé Ibáñez (P) *Carmelo Ríos (LF)